


Ciggy Butt

by maivalkov



Series: EngSpaWeek2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M, Port and Ned being bitches, Rated M for My good boy Arthur and his potty mouth, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maivalkov/pseuds/maivalkov
Summary: Wherein Antonio is a tired adult, and nothing seems to go his way.





	Ciggy Butt

**Author's Note:**

> It's EngSpaWeek, huzzah! Enjoy my first offering, courtesy of prompt #18.

 By the time Antonio reached the smoker’s bench he was tired, stressed, and thoroughly defeated. The World Meeting was a disaster, as per usual, and just when he thought things would improve he found his cigarette box crushed in his back trouser pocket, and the final smoke broken in half.

Quite frankly the day was a disaster, and to top it all off his brother appeared, with a reluctant Abel in tow. To the surprise of no one Abel had already stuffed and lit his pipe, whilst João took a long drag of his cigarette, and blew a trail of smoke into the air. When he noticed Antonio and his poor cigarette his lips split into a smirk, and to Abel’s dismay he stopped before the bench.

“That’s some terrible luck you’ve got there.”

“I’m aware.” Antonio droned. Considering Abel’s foul mood he hoped the pair might leave him to his misery, but instead João settled upon the far end of the bench, and pulled Abel down beside him.

“Can I have one of yours?” Antonio piped up, peering round to find his brother. “I’ll buy you a new pack after the meeting.”

João stared at his box in thought, considering the idea, then promptly shoved it in his jacket pocket. “I just ran out.”

“And I don't like you.” Abel cut in unhelpfully.

“Fuck you both.” Antonio grumbled, tossing his broken cigarette into the bin. After that he folded his arms across his chest, and leant back against the bench. All he wanted was some peace, and a smoke, but apparently that was too hard to find.

_“Excuse me, coming through.”_

“Arthur!”

 _Just my luck._ Antonio moaned inwardly. Without a care in the world Arthur occupied the empty space between him and Abel, and shoved a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

“Bloody meetings. Forever overrunning, and full of useless shite.” He scowled, wielding his lighter like a weapon. “I’ve been gasping for a fag all morning.”

“Same.” João groaned, whilst Abel grunted in presumed agreement. In the meantime Antonio stared longingly at the stick in Arthur’s mouth, and his strangely handsome, rugged jawline. Clearly Arthur had decided to shave in the dark, or half asleep, but it suited his rough image well.

“Antonio’s broken his last cigarette.” João mocked out of nowhere. On that note Arthur raised his brows, and in silent explanation Antonio brandished the crumpled box from his back pocket.

“Ah.”

“Poor thing. Defeated by the mighty arse of Spain.” João added, spluttering smoke as he laughed.

“It’s not that big!” Antonio snapped.

“Well it’s not small.”

“It’s rather shapely.” Arthur concluded, shutting them both up for good. He had enough bickering siblings to deal with at home, without those two screeching in his ears. “Anyway, you want one of mine?”

“May I?!” Antonio exclaimed, sparkling with new life. Without delay he then opened out his hand, ready for Arthur’s box, but instead the man plucked his cigarette from his lips, and held it towards Antonio’s face.

“There you go, love.”

Antonio’s face turned sour. “I’m not having that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s been in your mouth!”

Arthur broke into a wicked smirk. Calmly then he fetched a new cigarette for himself, and chuckled beneath his breath.

“How odd.” He mused. “I thought you liked having my stick in your gob.”

With a horrified cough Abel’s pipe shot across the floor, whilst João wheezed and thumped a hand to his chest, disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke.

In any other circumstance Antonio might have throttled Arthur for such a comment, however true it might be. Yet when he laid eyes on his brother and the Dutch nuisance he could not help but smile, and allow Arthur to tuck the cigarette between his lips.

“Cheers.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Arthur winked, lighting his own smoke with pride.

  



End file.
